A chain conveyor is known from DE 102 49 999 B3 with spindles for conveying vehicle wheels along a powder-coating station. The synchronising mechanism described in this document comprises two endless belts that each have a straight inner side, which extends parallel to the direction of movement, and an outer side. The endless belts are each guided over two deflection pulleys, of which one in each case is driven. So the position of the spindles is always exactly defined in the conveying direction the two inner sides of the endless belts rest against the spindles in the upper region and fix them. To be able to achieve absolute synchronicity of the endless belts with the chain conveyor, electronic wiring of a drive source of the chain conveyor with a drive source of the endless belts in the manner of master and slave is necessary.